idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Morning Musume
Name: Morning Musume (モーニング娘。) 1997-2013 Morning Musume '14 (Morning Musume One Four) (モーニング娘。'14) 2014 Morning Musume '15 (Morning Musume One Five) (モーニング娘。'15) 2015 Morning Musume '16 (Morning Musume One Six) (モーニング娘。'15) 2016 Abkürzung: Momusu (モー娘。) chinesischer Name: Jou An Sao Nu Jou (早安少女組。) Bedeutung: Morgen Töchter Konzept: - die Gruppe wird durch regelmäßige Zu- und Abgänge nie alt - jedem Mitglied wurde eine Farbe zugeteilt aktiv: seit 07.09.1997 Besonderheiten: - für ihre Mayor Debüt mussten sie 50.000 Kopien von ihrer Indiessingle "Ai no Tane" innerhab von 5 Tagen verkaufen - ist die am längsten bestehende, weibliche Idolgruppe - ist auf Platz 9 der meistverkauftesten Girlgroups der Welt - die Mädchen haben 3 mal im Jahr je 5 Tage Urlaub (Sommer, Winter und Neujahr) Skandale / Gossip Auditions War Rock Female Vocalist Audition Sha Q (1997) - keine Momusu Audition ? Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Heike Michiyo aus Finalisten Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsume und Fukuda Asuka wurde Morning Musume gebildet Morning Musume Tsuika Audition (1998) 5.000 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka nennenswerte Verlierer: -'' '''Morning Musume 2nd Tsuika Audition (1999)' 11.000 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Goto Maki nennenswerte Verlierer: Koda Kumi (Solist), Sonim (EE Jump/Solist), Isoyama Sayaka (Idol), Yamazaki Shizuyo (Comedian), Imoto Ayako (Comedian) Morning Musume 3rd Tsuika Audition (2000) 25.000 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai nennenswerte Verlierer: Wakatsuki Chinatsu (Gravure Idol), Fujimoto Miki (Solist / Momusu 6. Generation), Satoda Mai (Country Musume), Fujimori Mayu (Talent), Tsujimoto Haruka (Rena bei Vanilla Beans) Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21 (2001) 25.827 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa nennenswerte Verlierer: Kinoshita Yukina (Gravure Idol), Kayo Aiko (Idol), Tanaka Reina (Momusu 6. Generation), Miyoshi Erika (v-u-den), Satoda Mai (Country Musume), Tanimura Mizuki (Schauspielerin), IMALU (Talent), Yoshiki Risa (Gravure Idol), ''Fujimoto Miki (Solist / Momusu 6. Generation)'' Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 (2002) 12.417 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina nennenswerte Verlierer: Saito Miuna (Country Musume), Tsujimoto Haruka (Rena bei Vanilla Beans), Takiguchi Mira (Idoling!!!), Fukuno Ramu (DiVA) Morning Musume Lucky 7 Audition (2004) ? Teilnehmer // Gewinner: - nennenswerte Verlierer: Umeda Ayaka (AKB48), Furukawa Airi (SKE48), Koketsu Misaki (TA☆RO Girls), Kuroda Toshie (Bachicco!) Morning Musume Audition (2005) 21.611 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Kusumi Koharu nennenswerte Verlierer: Suma Ai (SI☆NA), Iwashima Manami (SI☆NA), Furukawa Airi (SKE48), Koike Joanna (Solist), Inagaki Keiko (FACE NETWORK), Takeda Rina (Schauspielerin), Kuroda Toshie (Bachicco!) Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition (2006) 6.883 Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Mitsui Aika nennenswerte Verlierer: Kashiwagi Yuki (AKB48), Sato Sumire (AKB48), Masuda Ayami (Avex), Minami Akina (Minami Akina no Super Mild Seven), Mizuno Kanna (JK21), Kito Momona (SKE48), Karen (Enka-Sängerin), Horie Mina (AKB48), Watanabe Hikaru (SUPER☆GiRLS), Nishimura Emika (Solist), Agarie Hikari (Gravure idol), Iwamoto Haruka (Solist), Endo Kana (Flap Girls School // Girl's Next R6), Mizuno Tamaki (Talent), Kikkawa You (Solist), Kawamura Yui (Idoling!!!), Tanabe Miku (AKB48) Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition (2010) 9.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon nennenswerte Verlierer: Kubota Sayu (Gekidan Her Best), Kudo Haruka (Momusu 10. Generation), Takeuchi Akari (ANGERME), Yoshihashi Kurumi (Kenshuusei), Taguchi Natsumi (Kobushi Factory), Mogi Minami (Kenshuusei), Ogawa Rena (Kobushi Factory), Otsuka Aina (Juice=Juice), Uemura Akari (Juice=Juice), Inaba Manaka (Country ・Girls), Mori Saki (Up Up Girls (Kari)), Sato Ayano (Up Up Girls (Kari)), Arai Manami (Up Up Girls (Kari)), Hirata Rina (AKB48), Takayama Kazumi (Nogizaka46), Suenaga Miwako (Solist), Nomura Minami (Kobushi Factory) Morning Musume 10th Generation Genki Jirushi Audition (2011) 6.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka nennenswerte Verlierer: Miyazaki Yuka (Juice=Juice), Murakami Sara (Gekidan Her Best), Tashima Meru (HKT48), Miwa Satsuki (NEP She Stars), Tanaka Fuuka (Dorothy Little Happy), Ogami Hinako (Model), Hamaura Ayano (Kobushi Factory), Taguchi Natsumi (Kobushi Factory), Ogawa Rena (Kobushi Factory), Uemura Akari (Juice=Juice), Fujii Rio (Kobushi Factory), Makino Maria (Momusu 12. Gen), Nishino Miki (AKB48), Otsuka Aina (Juice=Juice), Mogi Minami (Kenshuusei), Okamura Rise (Kenshuusei) Morning Musume 11th Generation Suppin Utahime Audition (2012) 7.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Oda Sakura nennenswerte Verlierer: alle Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ono Haruka (NGP Kenshuusei), Ogata Risa (Tsubaki Factory), Hirose Ayami (NGP Kenshuusei), Okada Sayana (NGP Kenshuusei), Oshikiri Sayaka (NGP Kenshuusei), Fujita Ayaka (NGP Kenshuusei), Ogami Hinako (Model), Kishimoto Yumeno (Tsubaki Factory), Ichioka Reina (Kenshuusei), Makino Maria (Momusu 12. Gen), Kaga Kaede (Kenshuusei), Wada Sakurako (Kobushi Factory), Haga Akane (Momusu 12. Gen), Cuca (Youtube-Star), Miyazaki Yuka (Juice=Juice), Kosuga Fuyuka (Ex-S/mileage), Tanabe Nanami (Kenshuusei), Taguchi Natsumi (Kobushi Factory), Miyamoto Karin (Juice=Juice), Hamaura Ayano (Kobushi Factory), Yoshihashi Kurumi (Kenshuusei), Nomura Minami (Kobushi Factory), Kaneko Rie (Kenshuusei), Naaboudoufu@Nana (Solist), Ogawa Rena (Kobushi Factory), Uemura Akari (Juice=Juice), Sasaki Rikako (ANGERME), Otsuka Aina (Juice=Juice), Takagi Sayuki (Juice=Juice), Mogi Minami (Kenshuusei), Okamura Rise (Kenshuusei), Sorano Aozora (nIo-Destroy) Morning Musume 12th Generation Mirai Shoujo Audition (2013) 6.500+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: - nennenswerte Verlierer: alle Hello Pro Kenshuusei außer Juice=Juice, Cuca (Youtube-Star), Heidi (Youtube-Star), Haga Akane (Momusu 12. Gen), Yamaki Risa (Country ・Girls), Niinuma Kisora (Tsubaki Factory), Yamaga Kanae (Hello Pro Kenshuusei), Funaki Musubu (Hello Pro Kenshuusei) Morning Musume '14 Audition (2014) 8.000+ Teilnehmer // Gewinner: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane nennenswerte Verlierer: Cuca (Netdol), Tanimoto Ami (Kenshuusei), Asakura Kiki (Tsubaki Factory), Morito Chisaki (Country ・Girls), Shimamura Uta (Country ・Girls), Ozeki Mai (Country ・Girls), Yanagawa Nanami (Country ・Girls), Kamikokuryou Moe (ANGERME), Onoda Saori (Kenshuusei) Morning Musume'16 13ki Audition (2016) ? Teilnehmer // Gewinner: - nennenswerte Verlierer: -'' '''Audition Unbekannt' nennenswerte Verlierer: Nishino Kana (Solist), Noro Kayo (AKB48), Sato Rika (Gravure Idol), Yuki Maomi (Schauspielerin), Ura Erika (Fudanjuku), Sakaguchi Anri (Idol), Naruse Kokomi (AV-Idol) Leader Leader Nakazawa Yuko (07.09.1997-15.04.2001) Iida Kaori (15.04.2001-30.01.2005) Yaguchi Mari (30.01.2005-14.04.2005) Yoshizawa Hitomi (14.04.2005-06.05.2007) Fujimoto Miki (06.05.2007-01.06.2007) Takahashi Ai (01.06.2007-30.09.2011) Niigaki Risa (30.09.2011-18.05.2012) Michishige Sayumi (18.05.2012-26.11.2014) Fukumura Mizuki (seit 26.11.2014) Sub-Leader Yasuda Kei (15.04.2001-05.05.2003) Yaguchi Mari (05.05.2003-30.01.2005) Yoshizawa Hitomi (30.01.2005-14.04.2005) Fujimoto Miki (14.04.2005-06.05.2007) Takahashi Ai (06.05.2007-01.06.2007) Niigaki Risa (01.06.2007-30.09.2011) Fukumura Mizuki (21.05.2013-26.11.2014) Iikubo Haruna (seit 21.05.2013) Ikuta Erina (seit 26.11.2014) Mitglieder 1. Generation Nakazawa Yuko (07.09.1997-15.04.2001) lila Ishiguro Aya (07.09.1997-07.01.2000) Iida Kaori (07.09.1997-30.01.2005) gelb (1998-2003, 2005), dunkelblau (2003-2005) Abe Natsumi (07.09.1997-25.01.2004) rot (1998) / hellrosa Fukuda Asuka (07.09.1997-18.04.1999) 2. Generation Yasuda Kei (12.03.1998-05.05.2003) hellrosa (1998)/ rot Yaguchi Mari (12.03.1998-14.04.2005) gelb 1998-2005, lavendel 2005 Ichii Sayaka (12.03.1998-21.05.2000) hellblau 3. Generation Goto Maki (22.08.1999-23.09.2002) gold 4. Generation Ishikawa Rika (16.04.2000-07.05.2005) pink Yoshizawa Hitomi (16.04.2000-06.05.2007) lila Tsuji Nozomi (16.04.2000-01.08.2004) pink Kago Ai (16.04.2000-01.08.2004) blau 5. Generation Takahashi Ai (26.08.2001-30.09.2011) gold 2005-2006, gelb 2006-2011 Konno Asami (26.08.2001-23.07.2006) hellrosa Ogawa Makoto (26.08.2001-27.08.2006) blau Niigaki Risa (26.08.2001-18.05.2012) gelbgrün 6. Generation Fujimoto Miki (19.01.2003-01.06.2007) rot Kamei Eri (19.01.2003-15.12.2010) orange Michishige Sayumi (19.01.2003-26.11.2014) gelb 2005-2006,hellrosa 2006-2014 Tanaka Reina (19.01.2003-21.05.2013) himmelblau 7. Generation Kusumi Koharu (01.05.2005-06.12.2009) grau 2005-2007, rot 2007-2009 8. Generation Mitsui Aika (10.12.2006-18.05.2012) lavendel Junjun (15.03.2007-15.12.2010) blau Linlin (15.03.2007-15.12.2010) smaragdgrün 9. Generation Fukumura Mizuki (seit 02.01.2011) Leader / pink Ikuta Erina (seit 02.01.2011) Sub-Leader / lila 2011-2012, gelbgrün seit 2012 Sayashi Riho (02.01.2011-31.12.2015) rot Suzuki Kanon (02.01.2011-31.05.2016) grün 10. Generation Iikubo Haruna (seit 29.09.2011) Sub-Leader / schokolade 2011-2012, honig seit 2012 Ishida Ayumi (seit 29.09.2011) blau Sato Masaki (seit 29.09.2011) smaragdgrün Kudo Haruka (seit 29.09.2011) orange 11. Generation Oda Sakura (seit 14.09.2012) lavendel 12. Generation Ogata Haruna (seit 30.09.2014) seeblau Nonaka Miki (seit 30.09.2014) lila Haga Akane (seit 30.09.2014) hellorange Makino Maria (seit 30.09.2014) hellrosa 1997 07.09.1997 1. Generation Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka ''-> Nakazawa Yuko Leader'' -Indies Debüt 1998 -Major Debüt 12.03.1998 + 2. Generation Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka 1999 18.04.1999 - Fukuda Asuka (Schule) 22.08.1999 + 3. Generation Goto Maki 2000 07.01.2000 - Ishiguro Aya (Solokarierre, Heirat) 16.04.2000 + 4. Generation Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai 21.05.2000 - Ichii Sayaka (CUBIC-CROSS) 2001 15.04.2001 - Nakazawa Yuko (Solist) ''-> Iida Kaori Leader, Yasuda Kei Sub-Leader'' 26.08.2001 + 5. Generation Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa 2002 23.09.2002 - Goto Maki (Solist) 2003 19.01.2003 + 6. Generation Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina 05.05.2003 - Yasuda Kei (Schauspielerin) ''-> Iida Kaori Leader, Yaguchi Mari Sub-Leader'' 2004 25.01.2004 - Abe Natsumi (Solist) 01.08.2004 - Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi (W) 2005 30.01.2005 - Iida Kaori (Solist) ''-> Yaguchi Mari Leader, Yoshizawa Hitomi Sub-Leader'' 14.04.2005 - Yaguchi Mari (Skandal) ''-> Yoshizawa Hitomi Leader, Fujimoto Miki Sub-Leader'' 01.05.2005 + 7. Generation Kusumi Koharu 07.05.2005 - Ishikawa Rika (v-u-den) 2006 23.07.2006 - Konno Asami (Studium) 27.08.2006 - Ogawa Makoto (Studium) 10.12.2006 + 8. Generation Mitsui Aika 2007 15.03.2007 + 8. Generation (Austauschstudenten) Junjun, Linlin 06.05.2007 - Yoshizawa Hitomi (Ongaku Gatas) ''-> Fujimoto Miki Leader, Takahashi Ai Sub-Leader'' 01.06.2007 - Fujimoto Miki (Skandal) ''-> Takahashi Ai Leader, Niigaki Risa Sub-Leader'' 2009 06.12.2009 - Kusumi Koharu (Model) 2010 15.12.2010 - Kamei Eri (Hautkrankheit), Junjun, Linlin (Vorbereitung auf Chinadebüt) 2011 02.01.2011 + 9. Generation Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon 29.09.2011 + 10. Generation Ikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka 30.09.2011 - Takahashi Ai (Schauspielerin) ''-> Niigaki Risa Leader'' 2012 18.05.2012 - Niigaki Risa (Schauspielerin), Mitsui Aika (Beinverletzung) ''->Michishige Sayumi Leader'' 14.09.2012 + 11. Generation Oda Sakura 2013 21.05.2013 - Tanaka Reina (LoVendoЯ) ''-> Michishige Sayumi Leader, Fukumura Mizuki Sub-Leader, Iikubo Haruna Sub-Leader'' 2014 01.01.2014 Umbenennung in Morning Musume '14 30.09.2014 + 12. Generation Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Haga Akane, Makino Maria 26.11.2014 - Michishige Sayumi ''-> Fukumura Muzuki Leader, Iikubo Haruna und Ikuta Erina Sub-Leader'' 2015 01.01.2015 Umbenennung in Morning Musume '15 31.12.2015 - Sayashi Riho (Studium) 2016 01.01.2016 Umbenennung in Morning Musume '16 31.05.2016 - Suzuki Kanon Awards: Japan Record Award "Best New Artist" (1998) Kanagawa Image Up Award (2006) Billboard Japan - "Active Artist of the Year 2013" (2013) Rekorde: - jüngste Teilnehmerin beim 51. Kuhaku Uta Gassen - Kago Ai (aufgestellt 2000 - 2007 von Hagiwara Mai gebrochen) - Oricon – Most Top 10 singles by all artist in Japan - Oricon – Most number one singles by a female group in Japan (2012 von AKB48 gebrochen) - Oricon – Most consecutive Top 10 singles by a female group in Japan. - Oricon – Best single selling female group in Japan—18,067,949 copies sold (2006 aufgestellt - 2012 von AKB48 gebrochen) - Oricon – First girl group to have their songs put a No. 1 ranking in three consecutive decades. (1990's 2000's and 2010's) - ist die am längsten bestehende, weibliche Idolgruppe (2013 - 16 Jahre) Zugehörigkeit: Hello! Project Schwesterngruppen: Coconuts Musume Country Musume Melon Kinenbi Sheki-Dol Ice CreaMusume Dream Morning Musume Sub-Units: Tanpopo Petit Moni Minimoni Morning Musume Otome Gumi Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Werbegruppen: POCKY GIRLS Venus Mousse Ecomoni Muten Musume Morimusu Special Unit: LiliMoni Rainbow Pink Solisten: Nakazawa Yuko Goto Maki Abe Natsumi Iida Kaori Takahashi Ai Kusumi Koharu